


as the lights go out

by meios



Series: twitter [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Broadway, Dancing, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: word: exquisite





	as the lights go out

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just going to throw this at you guys until you love me

jongin remembers when they first started practicing this: where their legs intertwine in such a way that they appear to be floating for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms.   
  
he was twenty-two and taemin had been twenty-one, and they'd met under the heat of the new york city sun, hidden away in the dance studio and discussing their passions in hushed voices. taemin had looked at him with such a sort of enraptured attention that jongin can recall how close he had been, how the hand on taemin's shoulder had given rise to gooseflesh.   
  
here, now, though, costumed and sweating on a stage larger than they had ever dreamed, the low hush of the crowd, the way a collective breath is held until they land and spin and pull away only to be tugged back into the cocoon again, jongin can't help but grin, break character for a moment just as taemin does.   
  
they end their song in that moment, and this dance is shattered in a way that jongin has only ever dreamed of. and the lights die down and their adrenaline is feeding into itself, a loop, and before they're ushered off the stage, taemin leans in close and drops a kiss on his cheek.   
  
  
\-   
  
the afterparty is self-contained and wild all the same, and their lips have been loosened by the free beer, their bodies all gyrating as a spinning top, and taemin is closing in on jongin in a corner out of sight.  
  
"i've wanted to do this for years," he confesses.   
  
and jongin doesn't waste time with his words: he's never been good with them. their mouths simply connect instead, in exquisite simplicity.


End file.
